I Like It Like That
by soulgusttheguardian
Summary: Yuusei thinks they need to get away, and have fun for an afternoon. Jack and Crow are easily persuaded. {Kizunashipping. One-Shot.}


"Let's drive."

The three boys had been in silence as each worked on their own project that afternoon. So when Yuusei came in from the garage; grease smeared on his hands and a rag in his tight back pocket, Jack and Crow both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Let's what?" Jack asked.

"Let's drive."

"Did you get heat hallucinations?" Crow bitterly replied; screw in his mouth as he leaned over the broken wheel hub he was repairing for Bruno.

"No." Yuusei replied. "Let's go."

Crow raised his eyebrows as he finally stopped and stared back at the black haired boy. "In what exactly?"

"The car I fixed yesterday." Yuusei answered unwaveringly. "I need to test it anyway.."

Crow attempted to stand but by the awkward seated position he was in, he was having trouble and just such his arms up in a silent "help". Jack stood off the couch and went over to the shorter of the three to help him up by grabbing his arms and dragging him. Crow protested when he was lifted off the ground by wiggling around like a five year old. "Why?" Jack asked.

"Why not?" Yuusei smirked.

"I asked first." The blonde retorted. He finally let Crow stand again and the small boy huffed angrily as he did.

Yuusei shrugged and folded his arms. "We don't do as much stuff together anymore, especially just for the sake of doing it and being together."

It was true and all three of them knew it. Jack hadn't thought Yuusei really minded though, seeing how he was always so busy repairing for people or one of their teammates. Apparently he had, though. Crow took the screw out of his mouth and stretched his legs as he contemplated what Yuusei had said; then turned to Jack as if he should make the final call. Yuusei didn't look away from the blonde as the tallest meet his gaze. "Don't make that face." Jack scolded lightly.

Crow raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuusei. "He isn't making one."

"Yes he is." Jack laughed. Crow didn't quite get it so Jack went over to Yuusei and pulled his cheeks. "You puff your cheeks when you are trying to get someone to do something.

Yuusei smirked a little and stepped away from the blonde. "So?" He took one of Jack's hands and then walked over to Crow to take one of his. "Let's just relax and have fun again."

Crow sighed and looked away; though a blush was appearing on his face. "Fine. Get yourself cleaned up and we can go."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't get a say?"

"No." Crow and Yuusei both answered in unison. Jack hung his head with a defeated sigh.

"Alright let's go then. But the king is driving!"

"Hell no you'll crash us!" Crow argued.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Yuusei rolled his eyes and snatched the keys up before sauntering off to the car. "Guys I'm leaving with or without you."

Needless to say they both scrambled over faster than Yuusei thought possible.

"So where are we going?" Jack inquired of the black haired driver; as they sped through Neo Domino City. He had taken up residence of the passenger seat and Crow was in the back stretched out over all three seats highly illegally. The car itself was not much to Jack's taste (an old red mustang with white leather seats and white wall tires newly polished courtesy of Yuusei's work, under no roof) but Crow seemed to love it so he didn't bother voicing his thoughts. (Besides, Crow was rather cute when he got excited).

Yuusei hummed while he thought; switching lanes quickly between two cars to pass a slow one in front of them. "Satellite?"

Crow grinned and folded his arms behind his head. "Sure."

Without further discussion on the topic, the driver reached over to the new radio he had installed and cranked up the volume. Immediately a loud song came on; some kind of clubbing music with a Latino singer that had Yuusei smirking and rolling his shoulders as if he were dancing. Jack smiled at this and began mimicking him as well; one arm slung over the side of the car.

They bipassed several cars- a few of which responded to their jumping lanes by rolling down their windows and yelling at Jack. The blonde man always yelled back and then they would argue for a few moments. Jack usually won.

As the time wore on, they eventually got far enough from the city that there were no cars around, and a slow song was playing that Crow was singing along with from the backseat. Yuusei was pleasantly surprised by this (Crow hadn't sung since they were young after all) and turned to Jack as if saying not to ruin his mood- and also that he had been right about this being a good idea. The only response he got was a prompt kiss to the lips.

Crow suddenly sat up and pointed between his friends; finger aimed straight ahead at a person parasailing from a cliff not far off. Jack watched him wide eyed and Yuusei laughed at their childish attitudes.

They continued driving for several hours; Yuusei having drove the long way to the small city they were visiting- much of that time was spent singing off key and way too loud as it echoed around them, with arms waving overdramatizing (and at one point Yuusei was sure that he was the only one singing because Crow and Jack were making out over the seat. He didn't take the balls to look).

When they were near to the city, Yuusei took a route around it to detour up to a road overlooking the outskirts. He parked them beside the side railing and removed his seatbelt while he slowly turned the music down.

Jack sat up to look out over it with eyes full of nostalgia. From here they could make out landmarks from their childhood and where things used to be no longer were.

Yuusei signed and got out of the car carefully, soon followed by Jack and Crow hoping over the back. They settled in the grass nearby; where Yuusei went to the rail and leaned on it.

"It looks so different.." He murmured. "But somehow it hasn't changed. You know?"

Crow smiled and nodded. He patted the grass beside him to get Yuusei's attention and eventually it did and the black haired boy sat down beside his shorter companion.

"We should do this more often." Jack admitted.

Crow smirked. "You're saying you like an idea that wasn't yours?" He gave an offended gasp to which Jack playfully punched his arm before kissing him again.

Yuusei raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't aware you two got along so well." He teased.

The blonde rolled his eyes and leant around Crow to give Yuusei another kiss. "Happy?"

The orange haired boy shoved Jack off him and gave Yuusei a soft kiss on the cheek. "This was a good idea. I feel a lot better than usual.." He petted Yuusei's cheeks lightly with one hand. "I think it's good for us to just cut loose sometimes."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Jack snapped.

He was ignored, and Yuusei smiled back at Crow. "Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"When am I not?"

Yuusei kissed him back and then rolled down so his head was in Crow's lap. "Gimme a few. It's so peaceful and I want to nap."

Jack and Crow turned to look out at the city; the smaller's head moving onto the blonde's shoulder.

"Let's come back next week."

Needless to say, their drives never became common. (Mostly because they had to give the car back to it's owner) And the memory was repressed as they became swamped with work once again.


End file.
